


6:45am

by preusterreich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, bickering during sex like an old married couple, marlo is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlo and Hitch enjoy some alone-time in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:45am

**Author's Note:**

> Quick MarloHitch fic, because there is NOT ENOUGH OF THESE TWO.  
> Fitting that my first contribution to this fandom is for such a rare pair.
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr!

The early-morning sunlight beamed into the room through the crack in the curtain, burning shapes onto Hitch’s eyelids. The blonde unwound her arm from around Marlo's waist and moved to shield her vision from the unwelcome intruder, her head resting on his chest. Marlo didn't wake, no light on his face.

"Lucky bastard." she muttered to herself.

Boris had grown accustomed to having them both as roommates often enough. He always said that as long as they didn't get up to anything while he was in the room, he was fine with them sleeping together - in both senses of the term. Hitch was pleased with this arrangement. She was sure Marlo would rather not have to deal with Annie in the morning; she sure didn't like to.

Hitch let her eyes adjust to the light and glanced over to Boris’s side of the room; his bed was empty. Her skin prickled with panic. _What time was it?_ She lifted her head quickly and her arm shot away from her face. There was a muffled grunt from below her. She had elbowed Marlo in the stomach in her haste.

"What the fuck…" he groaned. "What was that for?" He raised his arms to rub the sleep from his eyes but didn't lift his head from the pillow. His voice in the morning, rough from sleep, always gave her shivers.

"Oh you deserved it. You weren't rudely woken up by the blinding sunlight in your eyes like I was." She sat up next him, pulling the blanket up to cover her naked breasts.

Marlo sat up and stared at her incredulously, his mouth agape. “Yeah, instead, I was rudely awoken by you!” He poked at her collarbone.

Hitch shoved him back down into the pillow. “We don’t have time for this right now! What time is it?” She reached over him toward the table beside the bed to grab the clock. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her down to join him as she got a hold on the clock. She squeaked as she fell onto his chest, clock in hand. Glancing quickly at the clock’s face, she heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank Sina, only 6 am!”

"Why’s Boris gone then?" Marlo wondered aloud. "Maybe he went to shower early."

The clock hit the floor with a quiet ‘thud’ as Hitch moved her hand to slide up Marlo’s chest and caress his neck. “I don’t care where he is; while he’s gone, we have the room to ourselves.” she purred into his ear, then dipped lower to mark his neck with light nips and kisses.

"H-Hitch…" he groaned at her comment, feeling himself rise to her taunt.

"Come on, Marlo," she shifted to straddle his hips, well aware of his rapidly-growing length beneath her. He drew in a sharp gasp. "one round won’t hurt."

"I-I guess you’re r-right." he stuttered, relaxing into her touch. He moved his hands up her sides before caressing her breasts lightly.

"Ohh, Marlo…" she moaned quietly into his neck, running her hands through his hair. She kissed and bit at his collarbone as he positioned one strong hand to rub at her core, two fingers running over the tiny bud that he knew made her come undone every time. He slipped one finger into her willing body, causing a low whimper to escape from her throat. Hitch began to grind down on his length, and he faltered for a moment, wanting to bury himself inside her, now fully erect. A second finger joined the first, setting a steady rhythm.

Hitch pulled her lips from his neck and sat up to look down at him, her hands resting on his chest. “Marlo, please, do it now.” He looked up into her lust-darkened eyes as she lifted her hips off him. He reached down, hand circling his cock to steady himself as she lowered herself down onto him slowly, fully engulfing his length inside her body.

He sat up quickly to capture her lips with his. Her arms gripped tightly around his neck. He rubbed her back as they sat, getting used to the feel of each other. Hitch pulled away, gasping for air.

"You okay, Hitch?" he asked.

"Of course! You’re not that big, Marlo. Geez.” She winked playfully.

"Hey!" he said sharply, giving her an angry side-eye. He suddenly smirked and put on his most confident voice. "Hey, you know what would suck?"

Hitch eyed him warily. “What?”

"If Boris happened to walk in while we were in the mid-”

Hitch pulled a disgusted face. “Ugh, don’t mention him while we’re in a position like this!”

“Serves you right for making that comm-”

She kissed him quickly. “Just shut up and fuck me.” She began to grind her hips down onto him, pushing him deep into her.

“Ahh, Hitch, y-you always know how to g-get me…” Marlo gasped, surrendering to her and beginning to thrust lightly back.

“G-good boy, Marlo! You’re l-learning!” She pulled back on his hair to attack his neck with bites.

The pace they established was slow and hard, Hitch using her full weight to grind down on him. When the dark-haired boy’s pacing shifted, Hitch knew he was close. She pulled herself flush against to him to whisper in his ear. “A-are you going to c-cum for me, Marlo? I want you to cum for me.” She let out quiet gasps, whimpers and moans right next to his ear. Sure, some were exaggerated, but they were all meant for Marlo only.

Suddenly, he flipped their positions so he hovered above her, crashing his lips into hers and resuming his brutal thrusts into her body.

This was her favourite part of having sex with him; when he finally let go of his good guy/white knight facade and totally dominated her. She finally felt herself tensing and her muscles tightening. She dug her nails into his back and wound her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, her moans and gasps all real now. She knew her release wasn't far off. Unfortunately for Hitch, Marlo couldn't hold it together any longer and gave a few last erratic thrusts as he emptied himself inside her, his muscles tensing and his skin flushed.

“Marlo!” Pulled from his daze, his eyes snapped up to meet hers. “I’m not done.” she stated.

He paled. “Oh sorry! Uhh, here-” He pulled out and moved down her body. Throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, he began to lick at her core. She threw her head back and moaned out to the room. Then two of Marlo’s fingers entered her and crooked upwards to rub at that spot inside of her that made her see stars.

“Oh Sina, Marlo~” She cried out, eyes shut tightly. Fingers still rubbing that spot inside her, he moved to suck on her clit, and she released almost immediately. She tightened around his fingers and her back arched high off the bed, moaning her release to the room.

When she had had all she could handle, Hitch tangled her fingers into Marlo’s hair and pulled him away from her over-sensitive flesh. “Please Marlo, stop.” she whined.

He pulled away from her core and let his fingers slide from her body. He licked his fingers clean and dried them with one of his shirts from the floor, then tossed it into the laundry pile. He lay down next to Hitch and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her breathing was still heavy, but she let herself relax in his arms.

"Do we have time to sleep a little more, Marlo?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don’t know. The clock is somewhere on the floor." he smirked, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She scoffed and slapped his arm weakly, leaning off the bed to search for it. It was lying face down about a foot from the bed. Hitch flipped it over.

"6:45 already?!" she groaned. "Why do we need to be up so early?"

"Because the higher-ups fork all the work on to us." Marlo stated, untangling his arms from her waist and sitting up on the bed. He climbed over her and sat on the edge of the mattress, rubbing his face.

Hitch lay on her stomach under the blanket, snuggling into the pillow, but turned her head to look up at Marlo. “Ugh, that sucks.”

Marlo reached for a pair of underwear and slipped them over his legs, lifting his hips off the bed briefly to secure the garment around his waist. “Yeah, I know.” He stood, stooping over to grasp her hand and pull her up out of the bed. She took his hand and didn't resist, standing tall next to him and running her free hand through her hair. Marlo let go of her hand. “We should get dressed.”

"Yeah, I guess…" she replied, yawning.

They dressed silently until Hitch needed help putting her harness on. Marlo helped her fasten the buckles in the hard to reach places, and they both slipped on their jackets adorned with the silly, green unicorn head. As they walked to the door, Marlo caught Hitch’s hand in his, and she turned her head to face him.

He ducked down to give her a quick kiss. “T-Thanks for this morning, Hitch.” he said quietly, blushing.

She chuckled, pulling her hand from his and giving him a pat on the cheek. “Geez Marlo, you’re such a sap.” They both laughed quietly while exiting the room, Marlo closing the door behind them.


End file.
